


Ablaze

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [22]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "What’s on your mind?”“I was wondering why I waited so long to seduce you.”“Seduce me? I’m pretty sure I seduced you, love.”Bonnie and Enzo after their first time. (7x19)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a request to elaborate on a response in this post: http://leopoldfitz.tumblr.com/post/158605833550/bonenzod

_Why the hell didn’t I do this sooner?_

It’s really the only thought on her mind as Bonnie lies on Enzo’s chest, naked, her finger drawing nonsense on his chest. His muscles ripple with every touch and Enzo matches her spirals with his own on her back. They’re still sprawled on the couch, legs tangled together, and Bonnie isn’t quite sure if this afterglow gripping her gut is after-sex-glow or after-sex- _with-Enzo_ -glow.

She starts kissing his skin - it tastes like salt and cinnamon and somehow she feels that’s extra appropriate - and Enzo chuckles. His vibrations draw her closer, somehow, and her hand travels to his arms. His _arms_  - _god_ , she’d been attracted to them for ages now, but to sit there, skin to skin, and massage them under her thumb… Bonnie doesn’t know why she waited for this.

“What’s on your mind?” he asks, breaking their agreed upon silence. The air is thick with inevitably and further questions, but Bonnie wishes she could have enjoyed the satisfied feeling in her core for just a bit longer.

Instead, her stomach clenches. “I was wondering why I waited so long to seduce you.” Bonnie decides honesty is the best. Something about being naked and bare and having had him _inside her_  makes everything - well, intimate. Truthful. She wants her mind to be as easy for him to touch as every inch of her skin.

His snort almost startles her. “Seduce _me?_  I’m pretty sure I seduced you, love.”

“I kissed you.” Bonnie scoots up, slightly, resting on the back of the couch, so she can see his face. He smirks. “Besides, if I hadn’t jumped into your lap - “

“We kissed each other,” he corrects smoothly, his hands still dancing across her skin, maybe even lower now to her thighs. “And if I wasn’t teaching you guitar, and wasn’t holding your hands, the thought of kissing me wouldn’t have even reached your mind.” He’s kidding, of course, but there’s a slight hesitation in his voice, as if there’s a fear lurking behind the cracks of his voice.

Bonnie squeezes her legs together, his thigh pulled closer to her. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for years, Enzo.” Her hand strokes his hair, his forehead. “That day at Lily’s party - when I fixed your tie - “ she sighs. “And then, after we became friends… New Year’s Eve.”

Enzo stares, his fingers still dancing, leaving shivers in their wake. But his eyes are thoughtful, waiting. He swallows, deeply, and the movement of his throat sends shocks straight to her core. “I’m going to say something and it’s probably going to send you running. But I need to say it anyway.”

Bonnie hopes the tension rising in her back isn’t clear to him. But they’re so close, practically connected, that she doubts it. Slowly, she nods. “Go ahead,” she whispers, her hand still grazing his face.

Enzo lets out a breath. His eyes focus on hers, drawing her in, and she swears he sets her completely ablaze. “I love you.” Her heart stops. “I don’t know for how long - but when you told me that you understood me… and when I held you in my arms and we danced - I knew. I love you, Bonnie Bennett.”

She stops breathing, completely, because he takes her breath away. His hazel eyes are dark and pure and she loses herself in them, because he’s so beautiful, looking at her with a glint and a sparkle, his arms wrapped around her and his heart resting right beside hers. With the way he looks at her, so in awe and so gentle, she doesn’t for a moment believe he’s lying.

But still - her mouth moves but no noise escapes it and Enzo must have sensed her inability to speak. Her head is clouded with thoughts of _him_  and he kisses her forehead. “You don’t have to say it back.”

So she doesn’t.

Instead, Bonnie kisses him - sweet and soft and with a graze of her lips over his. He responds, of course he does, just as gentle. But when she moves even closer, to lose herself even more in him, his leg slips between hers and she moans into his mouth. And her stomach, already heated from his confession and his body so close to hers, flips over - her grip travels to his hair as she grabs on and pulls him towards her. Her teeth nip at his bottom lip and his groan leaves her vibrating. 

“Enzo - “ He sits up, taking her with him, as she straddles his lap. Her legs wrap around him. When his fingers intertwine with hers over her head, Enzo pushes her back as he hovers above her. 

There’s no answer to her call. Instead, he keeps kissing her and she kisses back, because Bonnie truly has no other answer. And as their kisses turn desperate, and as they travel from mouths to necks to chests, the need for him to fill her rises to uncomfortable levels. 

And eventually, he enters her, slowly and deeply; he doesn’t let her hands leave his, and it’s so intimate and so raw that Bonnie shatters so easily. Enzo doesn’t mind, keeps pushing and pushing and - she rises again, unable to vocalize anything other than his name over and over again as he physically shows her how _much_  he loves her.

When they finish, out of breath and still together and hands sticky and sweaty and tightly wrapped around each other - Enzo kisses her ear. “I love you.”

Bonnie smiles, squeezes every part of him she physically can, and kisses his nose. “I know.”


End file.
